With the continuous development of communication technology and terminal technology, more and more service providers provide services to users based on LBS (Location-Based Service) technology. LBS is a value-added service provided by a mobile communication network combined with a global positioning system.
At present, service providers in various industries provide a relevant service to a user mainly according to a current location of the user. For example, an audio guide device of a major museum provides a corresponding tour guide service to a tourist by perceiving the location of handset use, the mobile terminal-based Baidu Map provides a navigation service to a driver by perceiving a location change in a mobile terminal, etc.
However, with the development of technology, the demand of people on location-based service is higher and higher, and traditional location-based services cannot meet the growing demand of people for individual and customized location-based services.